The Evil Fitzpatrick Lepricauns
by maschan
Summary: From the episode where London gets an 'A' and gets her story published. Full Summary inside.


"_**I swear that I won't tell. Or may the evil Fitzpatrick Leprechauns steal me away in my sleep." Maddie said. **_

"**_You believe in evil leprechauns?" London asked jokingly. _**

"**_They're not all nice, you know!" Maddie shouted back_**

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_**You know, my next story is about a girl who breaks her promise and is taken away by evil leprechauns in the night." London said, giving Maddie an evil glance.**_

"_**Lousy Leprechauns!" Maddie shouted. **_

**This is from the episode where London takes Maddie's idea and gets an "A", while Maddie gets a "B". Just pretend that I'm London and this is the story. (On second thought, this will probably be better than any story that London could write)**

**And now for the story!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There once was a young woman who worked at a Hotel called the Tipton.

One day, she promised her friend that she wouldn't tell anybody the friend's horrible secret, and swore that the Evil Leprechauns could steal her away in the night if she ever told.

A week later, she couldn't take the pressure anymore, so she told the friend's horrible secret.

That night, just like she had sworn, the Evil Leprechauns took her away in her sleep.

"Madeline, you have broken your promise. You said we could take you if you did, so we are here to take you. The only way that you can be given back is if a man saves you from us. But not just any man, but your True Love. But good luck getting him to save you. The way you have treated him lately, we doubt that he would ever save you! _Ha, ha, ha!_" The Evil Leprechaun head taunted.

"But… But… But… I didn't mean to tell. Give me another chance!" Madeline shouted as the Evil Leprechauns took her away.

"You knew of the consequences of swearing on us." The Head Evil Leprechaun said as they hauled her away.

"No… No… Noooooooo!" Madeline screamed as they took her away.

Suddenly, she awoke in her bed. There were her blankets, her pillows, and everything that she had had in her room.

"But… It seemed so _real!" _Madeline said.

"Madeline! Get going. You need to be at work in ten minuets!" Her parents shouted at her through her door.

"Coming!" Madeline shouted back.

She put on her clothing, and ran out to find her mother waiting in the car for her to come out.

"Sorry, mom." Madeline said as they drove to the Tipton.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Madeline. Give me a Snickers and a Skittles." Zeak said.

"Cutting down, Zeak? Madeline asked Zeak.

"I'm just not in the mood. See, there's this girl that I really like, but for the last week, she has been completely ignoring me. I used to tell her that I liked her, but she only took it in a friendly matter. Any idea what I should do?" Zeak asked.

"Just tell her that you love her. How old is she?" Madeline asked him.

"Three years older." Zeak asked.

"Well, that's not that bad." Madeline said.

"Tell her that." Zeak said, turning and going up to his room.

"But, Zeak! You never told me who she is!" Madeline shouted at him as he left her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the next few weeks, she had the same dream as she had the first. But every night, she got more and more into the dream.

A month into this happening, she finally was going to see her True Love, but she was awoken by her parents right before she saw him.

"Mom! I was finally going to see who he is! And you woke me up!" Madeline shouted.

"Who who is?" Her mother asked.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Madeline said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zeak! I haven't seen you since last month when you left me wondering who you were talking about. Now who is she?" Madeline asked.

"You still haven't figured it out yet? All right. It's…" Zeak said, but was cut off by Paris coming into the lobby.

"Zeak, have you seen your brother?" Paris asked.

"No, why?" Zeak asked.

"Well… He and I have been dating for about a week now, and I wanted to talk to him." Paris said.

"Wait. He and you… Together? How? When? Why?" Zeak asked.

"See ya, Zeak!" Paris shouted as she marched out of the lobby.

"Well, I have to go, Madeline. I'll see you later." Zeak said, marching off as well.

"But… You still didn't tell me who she is!" Madeline shouted after him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night, she had the same dream that she had had for the last month.

"Madeline! Madeline! I'm here to save you!" The Mystery Man said.

"Zeak? Is that you?" Madeline asked the Man.

"It's about time you found out." Zeak said, leaning into kiss her, releasing her from the Evil Leprechauns.

"Oh, Zeak!" Madeline shouted as she awoke.

"Oh, Zeak." Madeline said to herself, finally realizing who Zeak had been talking about since a month ago. He was in love with her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, at the Tipton, Zeak came to get his usual candy.

"So, you're back to normal. Twenty peaces. Something good must have happened last night." Madeline said.

"No. But I finally figured that if the girl who I like doesn't like me back, I might as well move on. It's not like I'll ever get y… I mean… her to like me anyway." Zeak said.

"So my dream was right. It is you." Madeline said.

"What are you talking about, Madeline?" Zeak asked.

"Zeak, I love you." Madeline said to Zeak.

"I love you, too, Madeline." Zeak said to her.

Madeline came out from behind the counter, and kissed Zeak.

And together, the two lived happily ever after.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Wow, London. I didn't know that you could actually write like that. It was amazing." Maddie said to London.

"I know. And I based everyone off of people in my life." London said.

"Madeline was me… Zeak was Zack… Paris was clearly you… and… Madeline and Zeak's relationship was…" Maddie said.

"You and Zack." London said.

"She interviewed me before she wrote the story. The love of Zeak is based off of my love for you." Zack said.

"I love you, too, Zack." Maddie said before kissing him.

"Just promise me one more thing, London. From now on, write your own stories. This was pretty good. I think you could really go far this time." Maddie said.

"Alright. I promise. Or may the Evil Tipton Robbers steal my money in my sleep." London said.

"NO! LONDON! DON'T!" Maddie shouted, but it was already too late. London had swore to it. And we all know now what happens when you swear to a promise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I hope you liked the story. **

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


End file.
